Adicción
by Airin-Li
Summary: "¿Por qué un simple trozo de papel podía desencadenar esa clase de sentimientos en mí? Puede que, simplemente, porque no sólo era un trozo de papel." Es mi historia "Tabaco" contada desde el punto de vista de Shaoran. One shot.


**Adicción**

Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.

* * *

><p>Ignoré al par de chicas que me sonrieron en la entrada y recorrí los pasillos del instituto hasta encontrarme con Eriol. Al verme, mi mejor amigo se despidió de la morena con la que estaba hablando y vino corriendo hacia mí.<p>

-¿La has visto bien? –dijo con una sonrisa enorme, señalándome a la chica con la que acababa de hablar-. Nos ha invitado a ti y a mí a su casa esta noche, dice que van unas amigas suyas. Vienes, ¿no?

Yo asentí despreocupadamente. Llevaba tiempo sin follar y no tenía nada mejor que hacer esa noche.

El timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases sonó, y los dos nos dirigimos a nuestra aula. Me senté en mi sitio habitual de la última fila, pegado a la ventana, y miré el asiento que tenía delante, tan vacío como todas las mañanas. Con un vistazo al reloj, conté con sorna los segundos que faltaban para que la puerta se abriera y entrara ella de forma escandalosa.

3, 2…

Ah, ahí estaba. Un poco más puntual que de costumbre. Sakura Kinomoto se disculpó acalorada con el profesor y corrió a sentarse en su sitio, justo delante de mí. No me saludó ni se giró para mirarme, tampoco lo esperaba. Suponía que ella no se acordaba de mí y la verdad es que lo prefería así.

Que Sakura no se diera cuenta de que existía sólo demostraba que era diferente a las demás. Que no me sonriera como una guarra, ni pestañeara más de lo necesario cuando me miraba me hacía darme cuenta de que ella era mucho mejor que yo, que se merecía a alguien más.

Aunque eso no impedía que yo sí me fijara en ella. Porque puede que Sakura no tuviera las tetas más grandes que hubiera visto, ni las piernas más largas, pero era la única que, desde siempre, me había llamado la atención. Me empezó a gustar cuando tenía seis años, el primer día que me fijé en que tenía los ojos de mi color favorito y mis sentimientos han seguido siendo los mismos desde entonces. Bueno, han evolucionado, por supuesto. Lo que siento ahora es mucho menos puro que en primaria, y dudo mucho que me conformara con darle un simple abrazo como soñaba en aquel entonces.

En fin, ignoré la clase de japonés por estar pensando en cómo se sentiría poner las manos en su cintura y apenas me di cuenta de que la hora del recreo había llegado.

Me apetecía fumarme un cigarro, así que me despedí de mis amigos y subí hasta el techo de la azotea. Aquel era mi sitio favorito de todo el instituto: podía fumar, pensar y saltarme las clases sin que nadie me molestara. Nunca había dejado a nadie que me acompañara y quería que ese sitio siguiera siendo solo mío al menos durante este año que me quedaba. El año siguiente en la universidad tendría que buscarme otra azotea.

De repente, la puerta de metal se abrió y un grupo formado por cinco chicas irrumpieron en la terraza, destrozando mi momento de relajación. Decidí ignorarlas, esperando que no se dieran cuenta de mi presencia y se fueran pronto, hasta que reconocí la voz de cierta castaña. Me incorporé un poco y observé desde el tejado.

Se habían reunido en un corrillo y parecía que las otras insistían sobre algo a Sakura mientras ella negaba. Afiné el oído.

-Me da demasiada vergüenza –respondió Sakura, ante algo que no había escuchado.

-¡Vamos, no es tan difícil! –dijo una chica con coletas-. Sólo vas y se lo dices.

-Claro, así de fácil –ella rodó los ojos en respuesta-. ¿Y si se me olvida lo que iba a decirle?

-Pues te lo escribes –respondió otra, con gafas.

-¡Ya sé, Sakurita! Escríbele una carta. He visto que muchas chicas lo hacen y él siempre se las lleva, así que por lo menos las leerá –a esta última la reconocí como Tomoyo, la mejor amiga de la castaña.

¿Una carta? Fruncí el ceño sin enterarme de la conversación. ¿Para qué iba Sakura a escribirle a alguien una carta? Esperaba que no se refiriera a una carta de amor, como las miles que recibía yo en mi taquilla cada semana y que solía utilizar como papel de fumar.

-Yo… no sé. Si no me responde no voy a saber que piensa de mi carta.

-Pues –otra chica con el pelo corto dudó- cítalo aquí, en la azotea. Si viene te dirá lo que piensa y si no, o no te corresponde o no ha querido saber nada.

Sakura se tapó la cara y negó.

-¡Que tonta, Sakura! –se burló cariñosamente la de las coletas-. No vas a ser la primera chica a la que esto le pasa. Shaoran Li está muy bueno y todas lo sabemos. Tiene muchas admiradoras y recibe todos los días muchas cartas así que si no te corresponde no va a formar un gran lío de todo esto, por mucho que sea un chico malo. Y por el contrario tienes mucho que ganar si sí te corresponde.

-¡Y todas te envidiaremos! –dijeron las otras.

-¿Os imagináis a Sakura saliendo con un chico malo como Shaoran?

Siguieron parloteando pero decidí desconectar. Una serie de sentimientos encontrados me impedían ponerles atención. Por una parte, me sentía eufórico. A mi amor platónico yo le gustaba, ¿puede haber algo mejor? Pero había otra parte, mucho más grande, que sofocaba a la euforia.

Yo sabía perfectamente que Sakura era mil veces mejor que yo. Llevaba mucho tiempo observándola, la conocía y sabía que una chica como ella no se enamoraba de gente tan hecha polvo como yo. Un adicto a la nicotina, al consuelo del sexo sin amor y a sus ojos verdes.

No. Ella se enamoraba de gente como Yukito Tsukishiro, aquel chico que la rechazó y que ella amaba en primaria.

Recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer. Para ese entonces yo ya estaba enamorado de ella y cuando atajaba por el parque para ir a mi casa la vi allí, llorando y no me pude contener. Me senté a su lado en los columpios y, como el niño tímido que era, ni siquiera le pregunté qué le pasaba. Le extendí un pañuelo y, cuando ella levantó la cabeza y me miró con sus ojos verdes empañados en lágrimas, sonrió. Fue la sensación más cálida del mundo, el saber que ella había sonreído gracias a mí. Aunque no me atreví a preguntar nada, ella se desahogó conmigo y me contó toda su historia. Cuando terminó, saqué toda la valentía que pude y le prometí que algún día encontraría a la persona adecuada.

Y ahora, por mucho que doliera, no podía romper esa promesa.

Porque puede que Sakura estuviera confundida y que le gustara. Como habían dicho sus amigas, yo le gustaba a mucha gente. Supongo que era atractivo, me saltaba las clases y fumaba. Eso llamaba la atención de las chicas y Sakura, a pesar de todo, era humana. Podía equivocarse.

Pero si ahora me creía que me amaba y la dejaba acercarse, Sakura se daría cuenta pronto de que yo no era la persona adecuada y se iría. Y yo no podría soportarlo.

El timbre sonó y Sakura y sus amigas se fueron a clase. Yo decidí faltar el resto de la mañana. Poco antes de que terminara la última hora, bajé de la azotea y abrí mi taquilla. Por primera vez me fijé realmente en las cartas. Tenía unas diez acumuladas, así que busqué entre ellas la de Sakura. Los sentimientos contradictorios me volvieron a invadir cuando la tuve entre las manos. Metí el resto de forma descuidada en la taquilla y abrí la suya.

_Shaoran Li,_

_Es muy posible que no me conozcas, no hemos hablado mucho, pero puede decirse que yo a ti sí te conozco. No se me da muy bien escribir sobre mis sentimientos y tampoco quiero exponerme más de lo necesario, así que por ahora voy a decirte que me gustas. Mucho. Créeme, a veces pienso que demasiado._

_Sé que te habrán dicho esto muchas veces, y también sé que no sueles responder a las cartas que te mandan, pero tenía que intentarlo. Dentro de poco habrá terminado el instituto y yo habría perdido mi oportunidad para declararme. _

_Por eso, me gustaría también decírtelo en persona. Te estaré esperando mañana, martes, durante el recreo en la azotea del instituto. Si no apareces daré por hecho que no te interesa nada de lo que he dicho en esta carta._

_De Sakura Kinomoto, la chica que se sienta delante de ti en clase._

Suspiré. Bastante clara y concisa, como me esperaría de ella. No se había entretenido en rellenar la carta de corazoncitos ni me había dicho lo atractivo que me encontraba, lo que me hacía mucho más difícil ignorarla.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, por el bien de los dos.

Cuando sonó el timbre, cerré mi taquilla y volví a casa antes de que pudiera encontrarme con nadie más. La carta de Sakura seguía en mi bolsillo para cuando, a las diez de la noche, Eriol me envió un mensaje diciéndome que dónde estaba y dándome una dirección.

Se me habían quitado las ganas del polvo completamente, pero hice un esfuerzo por moverme y acompañé a mi mejor amigo al piso de la morena.

Como había prometido, había chicas para elegir. Eriol se metió rápidamente en el dormitorio con la morena y yo elegí una castaña de pelo corto que me recordaba a Sakura. Cuando se montó a horcajadas sobre mí en el sillón y pestañeó exageradamente con sus ojos azules, la carta de Sakura me quemó en el bolsillo y empecé a sentirme asqueado. Me la quité de encima sin muchas contemplaciones y salí de allí sin siquiera despedirme. Eriol estaría ya demasiado ocupado y yo no tenía ganas de interrumpir.

Cuando conseguí salir del departamento, respiré hondo el aire frío de la noche y me encendí un cigarro. Ni siquiera mi dosis diaria de nicotina logró tranquilizarme y hasta que metí la mano en el bolsillo y mis dedos rozaron el fino papel de la carta, mi corazón no volvió a latir con tranquilidad. ¿Por qué un simple trozo de papel podía desencadenar esa clase de sentimientos en mí? Puede que, simplemente, porque no sólo era un trozo de papel.

…

Cuando el timbre del recreo sonó a la mañana siguiente, yo ya estaba encaramado en mi tejado de la azotea. No sé por qué lo hice, quizás porque era masoquista, pero quería estar en la cita de Sakura sin estar. Sin poder hablarle y sin poder decirle que yo la quería mucho más de lo que ella podría quererme jamás.

Cuando oí el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y unos pasos tímidos acercarse sentí que el corazón me iba a explotar. Al mismo tiempo, me quedé petrificado. No podía hacer ningún ruido que llamara la atención de Sakura o me descubriría y no tendría ni idea de cómo reaccionar.

Ella avanzó otro par de pasos y miró a su alrededor tímidamente. Se la notaba nerviosa y no dejaba de morderse los labios con cara de preocupación. Estaba acojonantemente preciosa y me picó la lengua por no mandar mi decisión de mantenernos alejados a la mierda y soltarle todo lo que sentía de una vez. Gracias a Dios, recordé que si se enteraba de todo lo que yo sentía probablemente quien me mandaría a la mierda sería ella.

Los minutos pasaron y mis nervios y los suyos fueron a peor. Después de los quince minutos más largos de mi vida se movió hacia la puerta y pensé que finalmente se daba por vencida. Pero en vez del familiar sonido del metal, escuché cómo se deslizaba por la pared que estaba justo debajo de mí, quedando fuera de mi campo visual. Y fue una suerte, porque lo siguiente que escuché fueron sus sollozos.

Si antes me sentía como una mierda ahora estaba completamente seguro de que no me merecía estar con ella. ¿Qué clase de persona hace a la chica que ama llorar? Estuve a dos segundos de bajar de un salto de la azotea y consolarla pero me clavé las uñas de los dedos en las palmas hasta casi sangrar y me contuve. Fui un cobarde y me engañé a mí mismo diciéndome que era lo mejor.

El timbre sonó al poco rato, Sakura se limpió las lágrimas y se fue. Nuestra historia había terminado.

…

Los siguientes días no fueron fáciles para mí. A pesar de que había meditado mucho mi decisión, me arrepentí al día siguiente cuando la vi llegar temprano por primera vez a clase.

Si Sakura antes no me miraba, ahora evitaba todo lo que tuviera que ver conmigo. Lo que más me jodió fue que se cambiara de sitio con su amiga Tomoyo, porque ahora ni siquiera podía observarla en clase disimuladamente. Tuve que aprender a dejar de mirarla y simulé que nada de lo que hacía me afectaba lo más mínimo.

Soy un gran actor, pero tanto Eriol como su amiga, Tomoyo, se dieron cuenta del cambio. Eriol no paraba de atosigarme a preguntas: que si por qué ya no salía de fiesta, que si por qué fumaba aún más que antes y mil cosas más. Y Tomoyo me miraba con cara de "sé que te gusta mi amiga y no entiendo por qué la rechazas". Yo procuraba ignorarla y ella no me había dicho nada directamente, así que me sorprendí cuando el viernes, en la clase antes del recreo, una nota llegó a mi mesa.

"_Te gusta Sakura, ¿verdad?"_

Yo casi me atraganto con el chicle que masticaba cuando la leí.

_"__¿Qué Sakura? He estado con unas cuantas ;)"_

Respondí sin más. Fingir que no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba era mi mejor opción.

_"__No cuela Li, llevaba observando mucho tiempo cómo la mirabas cuando se sentaba delante de ti."_

_"__Ah, esa Sakura. Tiene un buen polvo, ¿algo más?"_

Hablar así de Sakura me enfadó hasta a mí, pero era lo que hubiera dicho de cualquier otra chica.

_"__Sí, mucho más. Y si tiene un buen polvo, ¿por qué la ignoraste cuando te mandó esa carta en vez de intentar acostarte con ella?"_

Ya había pensado en la posibilidad de que me contestara eso, así que respondí rápidamente.

_"__Porque es muy niña. No parece de las que se acuestan con el primer gilipollas que encuentran y yo no tengo ganas de esperar a que se decida. Soy de polvos fáciles. Qué pasa, ¿tú quieres uno Daidouji?"_

Con la última frase lo único que intentaba era que pensara que, efectivamente, era gilipollas y se diera por vencida. No funcionó.

_"__Tú mismo. Sabes tan bien como yo que Sakura es muy especial. Para bien o para mal, te ha elegido para darte sus sentimientos y créeme que no le pasa a menudo. Tienes mucha suerte y la estás desperdiciando toda negándote a ti mismo que la quieres, aunque es evidente. Y si sigues dejando pasar el tiempo, ella conseguirá odiarte y acabará por enamorarse de alguien más, alguien que quizá no la quiera tanto como tú. ¿No crees que se merece ser feliz? Y tú, ¿no quieres ser feliz?"_

Como no supe qué contestar simplemente arrugué con rabia el papel entre mis dedos y lo lancé por la ventana. Qué le dieran a Daidouji, maldita bruja lectora de mentes. Haría buena pareja con Eriol.

A la hora del recreo volví a escaparme de todos y me resguardé en mi azotea. Un segundo después de escalar hacia el techo, la puerta se abrió y apareció la que faltaba. Últimamente a Sakura le daba por venir por allí a fastidiarme la poca paz que me quedaba.

Pero por lo menos, podía observarla sin miedo a que nadie me pillara. Se apoyó en la barandilla y suspiró. Suspiré con ella.

Y, de repente, las palabras de Daidoji volvieron a joderme la mente. ¿Y si Sakura encontraba a alguien más? No quería verla conmigo pero mucho menos con cualquier otro gilipollas que encima no la quisiera. Porque si de algo estaba seguro es de que no había nadie en el mundo que la quisiera más que yo.

Negué con la cabeza. No. Lo nuestro nunca funcionaría. Yo no era el tipo de chico que ella necesitaba y ella sólo estaba confundida, no me quería de verdad; y yo soy un puto egoísta y no quiero sufrir. Y entonces, ¿por qué con sólo pensar en la palabra "nosotros" se me escapa una sonrisa?

Volví a la realidad cuando observé a Sakura mirar el reloj de su muñeca y girarse para volver a clase. Abrió la puerta que daba a las escaleras y, cuando estaba a punto de salir, la llamé.

-¿Ya te vas, Kinomoto? –se me escapó.

Sí, se me escapó. Y estuve a punto de darme un puñetazo a mí mismo. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¿Tanto esfuerzo por mantenerme alejado de ella y ahora era yo el que voluntariamente le hablaba?

Echó un paso atrás y me miró sorprendida desde abajo. Yo fingí mi mejor sonrisa de chulo esperando que se fuera por su cuenta. Porque estaba bastante seguro de que no iba a ser capaz de alejarla de mí otra vez. Me pareció que se sonrojaba, pero antes de poder confirmarlo ocultó sus preciosos ojos verdes de mí.

-Va a empezar la clase, ¿no piensas ir? –dijo observando fijamente el suelo.

-Ah, ya, matemáticas otra vez- odiaba al señor Takano con toda mi alma, principalmente por su actitud con Sakura, a quien trataba de caso perdido-. No me apetece.

Ella asintió despreocupada y se preparó para dejarme solo allí. Me enfadé. No estaba preparado para que me ignorara así.

-¿Por qué no te quedas? A ti tampoco te gustan las matemáticas, ¿no? –intenté sonar despreocupado, pero creo que se me notó la desesperación en la voz. Intenté arreglarlo.

-Además ahora tienes lo que querías. Tú y yo en la azotea.

Pensaba que con esas últimas palabras me insultaría y se iría de allí. Pero había subestimado a Sakura.

-No apareciste así que me quedó todo claro –respondió-. ¿Acaso has cambiado de opinión?

No sabía cuánto. De repente necesitaba que no se alejara de mí.

-Si subes aquí te lo explico.

Cuando desapareció de mi vista para dar la vuelta a la azotea, suspiré de alivio. Aún me aguantaba. Rápidamente, me levanté de donde estaba sentado y le tendí una mano para ayudarla a subir. Me ignoró olímpicamente y escaló como si llevara haciéndolo toda la vida. La falda del uniforme se le subió ligeramente mientras llegaba a mi lado y tuve que tragar saliva y mirar a otro lado para evitar pensamientos inapropiados.

-Muy elegante- carraspeé sin mirarla para concentrarme en ella y no en todo lo que me apetecía hacerle.

Me senté donde estaba antes y ella me siguió, cruzando las piernas concienzudamente para no repetir el fallo anterior. Se lo agradecí. Como siempre que estaba nervioso, saqué un cigarro y me lo llevé a la boca. Tras una calada, fui educado y le ofrecí, aunque sabía muy bien que Sakura no fumaba.

-¿Quieres? Uso las cartas que me mandáis las chicas para liarme los cigarros. Las de papel más fino me vienen muy bien- comenté, dejándole creer que ese había sido el destino de la suya.

Por supuesto, jamás le diría que no me había despegado de su carta desde que la había leído, y que ahora mismo estaba bien guardada en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón.

-¿Te has fumado mi carta?- exclamó echa una furia-. Para eso podías habérmela devuelto, capullo.

No pude evitar echarme a reír. Jamás imaginé que Sakura Kinomoto me dijera una palabrota.

-Esas cosas tan feas no me las decías en tu carta, Kinomoto.

Me gruñó y se puso roja. Acababa de darme cuenta de que Sakura se sonrojaba con mucha frecuencia y eso me encantaba. Yo hacía que ella se sonrojara.

Volví a prestarle atención cuando terminó su perorata sobre lo malo que era el tabaco y le pasé el cigarro, instándole a que lo probara. Una de mis mayores fantasías siempre había sido ver a mi droga favorita con mi tercera droga favorita. En cuanto viera a Sakura embadurnada de chocolate ya podría ser feliz.

Se lo pensó un buen rato antes de darle una calada. Me pareció atractiva incluso cuando se ahogó con el humo y empezó a toser.

-Si era mi carta, está asquerosa- protestó con voz sexy, ronca por culpa del tabaco.

Me reí por no comerle la boca allí mismo y le quité el cigarro.

-Es que no sabes hacerlo –dije, antes de llevarme el cilindro a la boca-. Se hace así.

Sin dejar de mirarle los labios, di otra calada y, antes de echar el humo, se me pasó una idea estupenda por la cabeza. La tomé por la barbilla delicadamente para que no se echara hacia atrás y dejé a milímetros nuestros labios. Rocé menos de un segundo su boca con la mía aposta y dejé que el humo saliera de entre mis labios. Observé cómo se lo tragaba e hice el mayor esfuerzo de mi vida para apartarme. Me moría de ganas de besarla.

Apagué el cigarrillo contra el suelo y nos quedamos en silencio. A lo mejor la había incomodado.

-¿Y bien?-dijo después de un rato, carraspeando-. ¿Cuál era la explicación?

Me mordí el labio. No había explicación que dar. Sakura no iba a entenderme aunque se lo explicara, pero intenté hacer un esfuerzo. Se lo debía y, si era lista, comprendería que no soy lo que busca y se alejaría de mí. Por mucho que yo ya no lo deseara.

-A las chicas os gustan estas cosas, ¿no? Que sea un chico malo que fuma es lo que te gusta de mí –comencé.

Me miró confusa y negó.

-No. La verdad es que no me gusta nada que fumes- dijo, sonrojándose de repente.

Me encantaba cuando hacía eso.

-Entonces te gusto porque soy guapo, ¿no es así?- intenté explicar-. Y que sea un arrogante te pone más, ¿verdad? Pero en realidad no me quieres.

Me miró enfadada.

-Eres un imbécil.

Ahí está, acababa de comprenderlo. Yo no le gustaba de verdad y lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarse de mí. Sin mirarla, suspiré. Porque por mucho que lo hubiera estado buscando, dolía.

-Exacto.

-Pero te quiero –dijo en un susurro que tardé en comprender.

Se levantó y se alejó. Pensé que había escuchado mal y que finalmente se iría pero pronto volví a oír su voz a unos pasos de mí.

-Me gustas desde antes de que te convirtieras en un chico malo o de que empezaras a ser popular entre la población femenina- me sorprendió.

Estaba nerviosa y la voz apenas le salía.

- Supongo que no te acordarás, porque fue hace mucho tiempo, pero en primaria...

-Estabas enamorada de Tsukishiro- dije con brusquedad, lo recordaba perfectamente-. ¿Sigues estándolo?

Si ella seguía queriendo a Yukito Tsukishiro, definitivamente no me quería a mí.

-En primaria me prometiste que pronto encontraría a un chico que correspondiera mis sentimientos -ignoró mis palabras.

A lo mejor no quería contestarme porque ni ella estaba segura de su respuesta.

-…Desde entonces siempre he deseado que ese chico fueras tú.

-¿Sigues estando enamorada de él?- pregunté por asegurarme.

-¿Es que no me oyes? Lo que siento ahora por Yukito no es muy diferente de lo que siento por mi padre. Estoy enamorada de ti, Shaoran. Y tú has roto tu promesa.

Y entonces lo procesé. Y la verdad llegó a mí, tan evidente y tan clara que no supe cómo no lo había comprendido antes. Había estado perdiendo el tiempo intentando que ella entendiera que no me quería de verdad, que sólo le gustaba por fuera, cuando en realidad el que no había comprendido sus sentimientos era yo. Sakura me quería, no estaba seguro de si tanto como yo a ella, pero me prometí que a partir de entonces lucharía porque así fuera.

Incapaz de esperar más tiempo, acorté la distancia entre nosotros y la besé en los labios. Devoré su boca con la desesperación y el amor que había tenido que reprimir durante años. Sabía que Sakura no tenía mucha experiencia, pero me devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, y yo sentí que el cielo se había abierto para mí. Su boca sabía gloria. No dejé de besarla hasta que sentí que me ardían los labios y, cuando nos separamos, tenía la boca roja e hinchada por mis besos. Estaba preciosa. Junté nuestras frentes y retiré el pelo de su cara para mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos verdes de los que me había enamorado.

-Yo nunca rompo una promesa –sonreí.

Saqué de mi bolsillo su carta, esa de la que no me había podido despegar y, por supuesto, no me había fumado y se la enseñé.

-Y tu carta no me sirve para liar tabaco -volví a acortar el poco espacio que había entre nosotros, muy consciente de que tenía una nueva adicción mucho más fuerte que el tabaco, a sus labios.

…

**_*Extra* Tres meses más tarde_**

Mi novia (qué bien sonaba llamarla así), acababa de darme un ultimátum. O dejaba de fumar o ella dejaba de besarme.

-¿Estás segura? –le pregunté, con mi sonrisa más egocéntrica.

Ella se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Muy segura. Y no me mires así, sabes que no puedo con esa cara –respondió Sakura, empezando a sonrojarse.

Me mordí el labio. Quería besarla.

-¿Ni siquiera si me tomo un chicle de menta? –dije en tono de súplica, cambiando la estrategia de seducción a la pena y retirando las manos de su cara.

-Sabes que no es por el sabor, me gustan tus besos –dijo, y el sonrojo aumentó dos grados. Dios, de verdad que me moría por besarla-. Es simplemente porque es malo, Shaoran.

-¿No te gustaba que fuera un chico malo? –de vuelta a la seducción.

Me acerqué a ella. Puse las manos es sus caderas y junté nuestros cuerpos tanto como me permitía la ropa.

-N-no, eh… -Sakura me miró los labios-. ¿q-qué me habías preguntado?

Señal inequívoca de que tenía luz verde para besarla.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Vuelvo a fanfiction después de un montón de meses sin subir nada, lo sé, lo siento :( <strong>**En fin, me he estado centrando en otros proyectos y no estaba muy segura de si subir esta "continuación" de Tabaco. Recuerdo que una chica me dijo por ahí que quería saber que pasaba después y otra que quería saber un poco lo que pensaba Shaoran, así que, como no tenía pensado para nada continuarlo, se me ocurrió que lo mejor sería hacer un punto de vista de Shaoran, con algo más de información, y ¡voilà! aquí lo tenéis. Aquí podemos ver que Shaoran es bastante menos inocente que Sakura y más malhablado, pero un amor al fin y al cabo. Por si no se ha entendido, las "drogas" favoritas de Shaoran van en este orden: 1º Sakura, 2º el chocolate (si no no sería Shaoran xD) y 3º el tabaco (esperemos que Sakura consiga que lo deje jaja). **

**¡Ah! Como disculpa por no dar señales de vida en mucho tiempo, subiré muy muy pronto otro oneshot que escribí hace bastantes años y que espero que os guste. **

**Como siempre muchísimas gracias por leer, comentar, dar favoritos o alertas y, en general, mostrar interés por lo que hago!****_  
><em>**

**Y ya corto con este rollo XD**

**Airin :3**


End file.
